Digital Sunrise
|released = 16.7.0 |rateoffire = 76 |capacity = 14 |mobility = 50 |cost = 250 |theme = Vaporwave Themed |attribute = |lethality = |level_required = ? }} The is a Sniper weapon introduced in the 16.7.0 update. It is part of the Digital Hero Event Set. Description This weapon is Vaporwave/Synthwave styled that possesses a 4x scope. It shoots a yellowish-orange beam that can wall-break. It has the ability to inflict the Bleeding attribute upon hitting any enemy. Its fire rate is quite fast with high capacity and low mobility. Appearance It is a Vaporwave/Synthwave styled weapon which features its distinctive yellowish-orange and purple colors. Behind the scope is the famous sort of cut out sun from the bottom half with the top having red and fading to a more yellow down the bottom. The magazine is similar to the Impulse Sniper Rifle/Eva. The scope lens are colored yellow which isn't typical for any sort of scope lens. It has purple streaks running along the base of the gun. It looks like the weapon has a suppressor attached, which might explain why its shooting sound is somewhat muffled. The magazine of the weapon has streaks of yellow in the middle and orange to the left and right end of the magazine. The front and back are coloured purple. Combat The player holds the weapon with both of its hands, and when shot, it emits a yellowish-orange laser beam, the exact same as the Thunderer's with the ability to pierce through walls. It also has the Bleeding attribute which is rather strong and can finish players off after just one shot to the body. When spawning, two extra magazines are given despite having an already hefty 14 bullets per magazine. When the player reloads, the magazine at the bottom is taken out and replaced with another one. Strategy It has very good damage, a slow fire rate, a good capacity, and a slow mobility. Tips * Use the scope as your advantage for long range combat. * Switch to any weapon with 85 mobility when running as this weapon's mobility is very low. * Use the wall-break attribute to get some kills behind walls. But keep in mind that the damage reduces when you hit someone through a wall. * Try to hit headshots to shorten the work. Counters * Strafe around the user so you don't get hit. * Outrun the user with any weapon with 85 mobility. * Try to attack the user when they're reloading. But be careful when doing so as the reload speed is quite fast. * Attack the user with area damage weapons or fast firing Primaries to disorient or outdamage its user. Recommended Maps * Sniper Forts * Paradise Resort Equipment Setups * A fast firing Primary/Backup to finish off weakened targets. Changelog 16.7.0 * Initial release. Trivia * The name considers it a digital version of the "Sunrise", although the design is nowhere near related to the latter. ** The name is actually just a reference to the art style of the sunrise from the 1980s. * This is probably, if not, the most accurate sniper in the game. * This weapon may represent the sunrise from Synthwave/Retro Wave. Category:Weapons Category:Sniper Category:Wall Break Category:Bleeding Category:Single Shots Category:Scoped Category:Laser Category:Themed Category:Event Set Category:Parts Items Category:Mythical